1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vented baby bottles and more particularly pertains to a new automatic air venting rigid plastic baby bottle for facilitating feeding from a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baby bottles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,261; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,896; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,797; U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,380; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,126; and Foreign Patents WO 93/19719 and WO 97/05853.
In these respects, the automatic air venting rigid plastic baby bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating feeding from a bottle.